Digimoon 02
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: Matt as a girl. Mimi as Sailor Moon. A really weird DigimonSailor Moon crossoverfusion of the like I have yet to see.


A Digimon, Sailor Moon-xover/fusion

DIGIMOON

Part 1: The Next Generation

"Space Sword Buster!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

The two cries were lost in the night as twin bolts of energy lanced at the Black Moon creature. It keeled over, dissipating as the two who had struck retreated back to the shadows, accompanied by their companions.

Silently, they left the area before the police arrived. This happened often enough that the police noticed it although how they planned to handle it when they actually arrived in time to witness it, they had no idea; they knew they were dead meat if they ever got there.

Only when they got to a safe distance on top of a roof did they begin to talk. Or complain as the case may be.

"Why do these things have to pop up at night, of all times!" grumped one of them, as she stifled a yawn. Moonlight shown off her blond hair as she leaned on her space sword for support.

One of the others, wearing a white bodysuit, whipped out a computer from seemingly nowhere. Light shown off less-than shoulder length blue hair as the figure consulted the computer. "Well, I've been studying the data I've been able to gather and I suspect that the amount of transport energy used is significantly less at night than-"

"Oh, shut up Mercury! It was a rhetorical question!" the blond all but growled.

A frown briefly marred the features of Sailor Mercury as the Mercury computer was being put away. "She asks, then doesn't want to know. Sheesh!" the scout of the inner-most world muttered almost inaudibly.

One of the two other figures let out an aggravated sigh. "Would the two of you calm down. It's late, and we still have to go to school tomorrow. So would two of you just drop it already! It's really giving me a headache Uranus, Mercury."

"Really?" Uranus asked in a too-too sweet voice that made Sailor Star Fighter long to knock her block off.

"Could we just drop this and go home!" the out-of-solar-system scout nearly screamed.

"When did Sailor Moon die and made you boss?" muttered the outer scout. Still, she jumped over the low wall of the roof, touching down on an adjacent one. Sprinting from roof to roof, the scout of the winds began to race home.

-----------------------------------------

The doorbell rang again as Hikari, Kari for short, finally reached the door. Although she had grown over the years, the knob was still only level with her head.

Upon seeing who was on the other side of the door, she smiled. "Hey, bro. What took you so long?"

Taichi, or Tai as he liked to be called, smiled at his little sister as he dropped off his bag in the closet. "Oh, the guys and I got into a little trouble on the way home."

Kari tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I hope it wasn't anything serious." she said, and the two shared a knowing smile.

Their mother's head popped around the corner. "Tai, you're home. Wash you hands, we're about to eat."

"Where's dad?" Tai asked curiously. Usually, his father was no more than three steps away from his mother.

"Oh, he had to meet with your uncle." she answered as she turned back to her cooking, shaking her head. "All these years and their group's still as popular as ever. Now go wash your hands so we can eat. The two of you have to get up early tomorrow. After all, it's the first day of school."

-----------------------------------------

Dawn's fingers crept through the window, touching a young boys' eyelids and causing Morpheus to loose his hold.

It also happened to wake up the kid.

Takeru, or T.K. for short, woke up when the sun hit his eyes. Wiping the sleep gunk off them, the young boy got dressed, slipping a pen into his pocket.

By the time he got downstairs, he was wide awake. Going into the kitchen, he found his mother working on breakfast.

"Hey mom! What's for breakfast?"

His mother turned. "Bacon and eggs. Eat up quick. You don't want to be late for school."

Smiling, T.K. wolfed down the food his mom put in front of him, although not fast enough to be considered messy. Then he rushed down the hall, picked up his bag and the hat he liked to wear now that his old one no longer fit- for a moment, he felt a pang over the memories connected to that old green hat; dangerous or not, those had been the best times in his life- and then he was out the door.

-----------------------------------------

Shadow landed on the roof just as the sun broke over the horizon. What was left of the cold night air blew in his face as the warp gate closed and he shivered, just the slightest bit. Lights, he keep forgetting how cold this altitude was.

ShadowPatamon stirred a bit in his backpack as he oriented myself to his surroundings. Checking the time, he raced towards his destination, jumping from roof to roof and basically flying through the air, already chuckling to himself. Man, were _they _in for a surprise.

-----------------------------------------

Matt peered through the crowd, trying to look for...

"Boo!"

Matt jumped, and, recognizing the voice, turned around. "Don't do that, Tai. Sheesh, I nearly jumped out of my skin."

Matt glowered at Tai, but he was still chucklingto himself, amused at his own wit. "That was just for what you did last night."

Matt groaned. This was taking it too far. "Will you give it a rest. I was tired, I was cranky-among other things- so give it a rest."

Tai just smiled. "But of course. After all, I already got my revenge."

The day- and in fact, the year- was just beginning at Odaiba high, and people were milling around the classroom, meeting old friends and greeting new people. It was so crowded that the two didn't notice a new boy standing by himself, nor did they notice when he started moving towards the two of them. They did notice when he put his hand on both their shoulders.

"Tai, Matt. Long time no see."

They started and turned towards him. "Do we know you?" Matt asked neutrally.

He flashed a smile. "What, I'm gone a few years and you don't recognize me anymore? Think back, Children of Destiny."

It was a combination of the smile and the words that finally got through to them. You don't forget people who once called you the 'Children of Destiny', even if you do forget what they look like. In unison, they said, "Shadow!"

He grinned. "Now you remember."

The two of them were staring in astonishment. "What are you doing-" "When did you-"

At that moment, the teacher came in signaling that everyone should get back to their seats. "We'll talk later."

He turned away, then stopped. "Oh Matt," Shadow said, giving Matt a once over. "Just for the record, you look great."

She growled and turned away, her nose in the air in a way highly reminiscent of one Elayne, Daughter-Heir of Andor, while Tai followed, snickering all the way.

-----------------------------------------

Shadow walked down a hall at the end of the day, talking with Matt and Tai. As they walked, he couldn't help but notice the changes in the two of them. Both were _much _taller, of course, puberty being what it is, but for Tai, that seemed the only difference, other than more muscle mass, but, again, puberty. He had finally ditched the goggles, though.

Matt, on the other hand... how to say this without sounding like a hentai? (Ah, what the heck!) Matt was _hot_! She was as tall as Tai, but unlike the last time he saw her, she now has something to brag about. Her blond hair was still untidy, as usual, and short enough for a boys'. In fact, he noticed most of the girls we were passing by were giving her weird looks, in between approving ones for him and Tai. Not that it wasn't that undeserved. The way she wore her hair, she looked like a gay cross-dresser in a girls' school uniform. What she had to brag about weren't big enough to be noticeable in that uniform. So she pretty much looked like a gay guy in a girl's uniform, with little bumps in his chest.

The energy they radiated, however, was much more powerful.

-----------------------------------------

Later that day- night, actually- Shadow found himself in a playground, surrounded by a mixture of kids and teenagers. Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy, T.K. and Kari were going thru various states of worry. Davis was still a bit high from his earlier victory over the idiot who called himself the Digimon Emperor, while Cody and Yolei seemed to have adjusted to the fact that they had just gone to another universe and had seen their new friend defeat a Digimon with the help of a metal egg and another Digimon. At least they were no longer shaking.

"-have to practice with the band." Matt was saying, leaning against a jungle gym.

"I'll go with them." he said. "It'd be nuts to send them back to the Digital world on their own."

Davis opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Shadow gave him a glare. "Don't start, or I'll do to you what I did to that Black Ring."

He gulped and shut up, clearly remembering.

Before any other conversation could be made, Cody yawned _very _loudly and visibly drooped, reminding everyone how late it was.

Izzy smiled. "I think we better take that as our cue to go home."

Everyone nodded agreement, and Yolei moved to help Cody stand.

Something very fast fell in front of her and she let out a screech. Standing in front of her was a being she knew only from artists renditions and eye-witness descriptions, as well as a very few, very badly taped news films. It stood as tall as a man, female in form, seemingly made of a mix of black crystal and smooth dark stone. Up one leg and across its anatomically incorrect chest was a pattern of roses. It wore what seemed like gigantic rose petals on the opposite hip and had fingers that looked like huge thorns. For a face, it had what looked like a stolen, black mannequins head topped with a black rose. A Black Moon soldier-clone, Rose-Class(hmm, wonder why). Roaring, it swiped at the paralyzed Yolei, it's fingers flickering with evil magic energy. There was no chance Yolei could have escaped.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The cry pierced the night as a dense fog-and-bubbles mixture struck the creature, sending it flying away from Yolei. Shadow took the opportunity to grab Yolei around the waist, tuck her under his arm, and get the heck out of there.

Cody and Davis were staring, speechless, at the other end of the playground, where the blast had come from. There stood a figure in a white bodysuit, wearing tight blue leggings tucked into the tops of equally bluemetal-plated boots with white trim. The figure was also wearing a light blue sash and a blue scarf. On its shoulders and upper body were white metal plating, and blue, metal-plated, elbow length gloves were on its hands. Its arms were covered with the same white fabric as its body, covering everything from its shoulders to its elbows, where it tucked under its gloves. On its head was a simple gold circlet with a plain blue stone that somehow still managed to catch the light no matter what angle you looked at it from.

Cody, Davis and Yolei, whom Shadow was able to put down at a safe distance, all said, "Sailor Mercury!"

A smile flitted through Sailor Mercury's face, before raising an arm and exclaiming, "Get down!", as the BMS(Black Moon Soldier) let out a roar and charged at the white suited figure. Flipping gracefully out of the way, Mercury sent another Blast at the creature, causing it to stumble. Then it turned with surprising speed, catching the off-guard Warrior-of-Love-and-Justice with a fist to the gut. Grabbing Mercury by the neck, it was just about to drive its nails into its opponent when someone thru a rock at it. Snarling, it turned around.

Matt was bouncing another rock on her palm, and looking strangely calm for someone who, for all intents and purposes, just committed suicide. Behind her, Cody and Davis were speechless with terror, while Tai, Izzy, Sora, T.K. and Kari were standing behind her with a look of determination. They also looked sick, but still determined.

"Leave Sailor Mercury alone." Matt said calmly. "Or else."

The mannequin-like face of the BMS twisted to a parody of a smile. "Or else what human?"

Something- Fear? Hesitation?- flickered over Matt's seemingly cool facade, and her eye's darted to look at Shadow.

"They know about the Digital World! They can keep a secret!" Shadow yelled out.

Matt nodded and threw the other rock, hitting the BMS right in the face. Then she dropped her hand into her pocket. The others, except for Cody, Davis and Yolei, who had no idea what he meant, followed suit.

Matt smiled, a dangerous smile that promised extreme pain. "I warned you."

With that, she raised a pen-sized device above her head. It was topped with a heart-shaped object that projected wings, like a sword hilt without the blade. A curving piece of metal, like the finger guard of a rapier, stuck out at one side like half a heart.

Seeing Matt, the rest followed suit.

"Uranus..."

"Neptune..."

"Solar..."

"Jupiter..."

"Fighter..."

"Maker..."

"Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Star Power, Armor!"

The light was blinding.

A Digimon, Sailor Moon-xover/fusion

DIGIMOON

Part 2: The Second Secret

Matt smiled, a dangerous smile that promised

extreme pain. "I warned you."

With that, she raised a pen-sized device above her head. It was topped with a heart-shaped object that projected wings, like a sword hilt without the blade. A curving piece of metal, like the finger guard of a rapier stuck out at one side like half a heart.

Seeing Matt, the rest followed suit.

"Uranus..."

"Neptune..."

"Solar..."

"Jupiter..."

"Fighter..."

"Maker..."

"Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Star Power, Armor!"

The light was blinding.

When it vanished, there stood two Sailor Scouts and four Sailor Knights. T.K. was wearing the same kind of outfit as Mercury, except that his scarf and sash were sea green, and his leggings, sleeves, gloves, and boots were a very dark green. Izzy and Tai were wearing the same kind of outfit, except it was all black and their gloves and boots reached halfway up to their shoulders and hips, past their elbows and knees. Their circlets were even simpler- just some gold wire, really- and had a golden star instead of a gem. They were practically all metal and had no scarves or sashes.

The girls were different, wearing similar white body suits. In place of scarves, they wore bows on their chests and just a little bellow the small of their back. Instead of tight leggings, they each wore skirts that reached to mid-thigh, in varying colors. On their heads were tiara's, each inset with a stone. Matt's get-up had a dark skirt, collar, gloves and boots, along with yellow bows. Kari had a green ensemble with pink bows, and Sora had reddish-orange skirts and accessories, as well as light-red bows. Kari had a green stone, Sora a red stone, and Matt had a yellow stone on their respective tiara's.

The BMS(Black Moon Soldier), Cody, Davis and Yolei stood by mutely, stunned. Then the BMS screamed in pain as the arm that was holding Sailor Mercury was cut off (none too cleanly), allowing the guardian of the inner most world time to jump out of there and take a breath.

The BMS whirled on Shadow but by that time, he was already gone, jumping out of the way and landing next to the assembled Sailors (not related to Popeye), wearing a completely different outfit from the black shirt and jeans he previously had on.

Shadow stood there in a tight black bodysuit, covered by body armor made of black crystal. The armor consisted of arm bracers, shin guards, armor plating around his hips, a chest plate, small shoulder guards, a small face mask that covered his mouth from his chin to his nose, extending under his ears and around his head, and a black cape. In his hand was the Shadow Scythe, its black Chrome Digizoid blade covered by the brackish dark liquid that passed for BMS blood.

"Attacking children is unacceptable!" Matt, or should we say Sailor Uranus, intoned dramatically, posing for a non-existent camera.

"So's keeping them past their bedtime." Shadow said under his breath.

Tai/Sailor Star Fighter continued, pretending he didn't hear a thing. "To harm an innocent a heinous crime!"

"Heinous crime, Taichi-kun? You've been watching too many sentai's."

"This is unforgivable!" Sora/Sailor Solaris declared.

"Can we please just get on with it?"

Kari/Sailor Jupiter took the hint and decided to wrap it up before anything cornier was said. Heinous crime? Sheesh!

"In the name of Jupiter!"

"Neptune!"

"Fighter!"

"Maker!"

"Mercury!"

"Uranus!"

"The Sun!"

"And the Digital World!"

They all turn to look at Shadow.

He shrugged. "If I say 'Shadow and Light!', people are going to think I'm evil."

They all shrug and get back to business.

"Prepare for your annihilation!"

The BMS wasn't that impressed by the show. Instead, it smirked, wound up

its good arm, and shot a ball of evil-energy at us.

They jumped, scattering, and preparing to use tactics that the original Sailor Scouts would never have considered.

Shadow landed on one knee, and immediately raised his

hand towards the BMS.

"Shadow Flame Cords!"

Ropes of black fire flew from his outstretched fingers, tangling the creature in a web of fire that must have _really_ hurt. It struggled against the bonds futilely.

"Submarine Reflection!"

T.K. raised a mirror that for some reason didn't make him look gay when he was holding it, and blasted the BMS. Unfortunately, they had the side-effect of putting out the ropes. They _were _fire, after all.

Stumbling back, the creature retaliated, throwing roses made of rock ala Tuxedo Mask at Sailor Neptune. T.K. managed to dodge some of them, but not all. One clipped him in the leg and another struck his arm. Stumbling, he fell next to a tree that was a bit too conveniently in the way. The BMS jumped towards him, planning to finish him off.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Get away from my brother! Space Sword Buster!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Eternal Solar Flame!"

"Shadow Nova!"

Normally, it takes Sailor Moons attack to finish off something, anything! But since Sailor Moon left (for New York, in case you're interested: somebody help her, not even the power of Queen Serenity can clean up that place), the ones that were left in Japan had to take care of things themselves.

In doing so, they found out that they _can _finish off something. They just have to beat it up a lot and make sure at least two of them make the killing attack. This BMS was hit by six Sailor Magic Attacks, plus one. Add the fact that it was already beat up considerably (contrary to popular belief, simple things like cutting off an arm can do wonders for weakening these things. Cutting off the head gets rid of it immediately), and the BMS was just so much space dust when it was hit, disappearing in mid-air.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is a really old fic I made. I thought I'd post it here, just for the heck of it. I have no intention of continuing. Oh, and will people please check out my other fic, **_Digimon 00_**.


End file.
